The History of Knuckles
by Tasan
Summary: PG-13 for later chapters... it's kinda sad right now....one of the best i've written and the first Sonic one i've written ^^;;; Please R&R and enjoy!!


Hi! I'm Knuckles Echidna! I grew up, for the most part, on Angel Island. I'm the guardian of the master emerald. My ally, Sonic,is the hedgehog that you hear about like almost all of the time. He's that blue thing you see, if your lucky, zipping down the street at the speed of sound, maybe even faster. I dunno, he was the one who saved the world. You know him? OK. Well, I'm here to tell you my story about how I grew up and stuff. So...yeah. OK. Here it goes.  
I yawned and sat up in my bed. I looked out the window and saw flashing lights and heard sirens.  
"What the heck?" I stood up and walked over to my window. What I saw I still don't really understand, but I'll try to explain it as best I can. There was something going on next door. I slipped out of my room and walked down the hall. I saw my mother and my father standing at the front door, looking out at the scene.  
"Mother? Father? What's going on?" I questioned. My mother turned around as a scared expression spread over her face.  
"Knuckles! Go back to bed and keep quiet!" She said as my father turned around looking scared as well.  
"But...I want to see what's going on! Please tell me!" My mother came forward and hugged me.  
"Now...I will tell you something that I should have probably told you long ago..." She said hesitantly, "Knuckles...You are adopted....you actually come from a tribe on a floating island called Angel Island. There is a beautiful gem called the Master Emerald. You are the guardian of that Emerald. The government is looking for you. They wish to kill you so no one would be protecting the Emerald. Then they could steal it. You are the born leader of that Tribe."  
I stared at her in disbelief, attempting to let it all sink in. I looked into her eyes. So that's the reason that we've moved so many times. Why did she pick now to tell me? I thought still trying to process the information I had recently received.  
"What will happen to us now?" I asked quietly.  
"You will hide. We will protect you. They'll have to get through us to get to you. Now hurry. Go to our bedroom and underneath the bed you will find that a couple floorboards are loose. I want you to hide under those. Do not come out until we tell you, or until you hear the sirens vanish. Ok? Do you understand me?" I nodded and she hugged me kissing my cheek. "I love you!" She said.  
"I love you too, Mother!" I said my eyes starting to burn with tears. I looked up at my father and he looked sadly down at me. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and whispered, "Be strong, my son. I love you!"  
"I love you too, Father!" I said pulling back. He smiled sadly and wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes. He gave me a slight push toward his room and smiled whispering,"Now go!"  
I left as quickly as I could, looking back only once more to whisper I love you to them one last time. I ran to their room and dove under the bed pulling up the loose floorboards. I crawled in and placed the floorboards over me. There was enough room to fit at least two people in side. I whimpered, afraid of what might happen if the government discovered me here. I tried not to think negatively but failed. The thought of dying in this manner was profound. I couldn't believe what was happening. I heard the doorbell ring and the voice of my parents, who seemed to be acting like they where tired and had just woken up a minute ago. I held my breath. I heard voices of men. Then I heard my parents enter the room. A door slammed, then opened again. Suddenly two shots rang out. My breath caught in my chest. Two thuds. A door shutting, and the sirens fading away. I pushed the floorboards off of me and crawled out from under the bed. I gasped at what I saw.  
"Mother...? Father..." I walked up to their bodies and pushed my mother's slightly. I rolled her over and shook my head in disbelief.  
"Mother!" I turned to my Father's body and pulled him over. I felt tears run down my face. I put my hand over his chest, where the bullet had pierced his skin. 


End file.
